The Red Shoes
by fantasylover94
Summary: It's about two young dancers that fall unnoticed into the hands of a demon hiding under a figure of a man. This story came to me through a music video by Kate Bush "The Red Shoes". P. S. Just one moment in the story is actually M rated the rest is T rated.


**The Red Shoes**

"Now, explain this from the very beginning. From how it began till how it ended." Spoke a young police officer in a serious tone. His eyes bore a rare brown tone, a very dark brown tone that it is nearly black. His face was clean-shaven and his uniform looked proper. He had a baldhead what matched very well with his strong manly face. He sat on a chair facing two young people. One was a woman and the other a man. The woman had long wavy dark brown hair and big brown eyes but they were golden brown. She looked very slim and healthy. The man had short straight coal black hair and grey blue eyes. He too was slim and healthy and quite tall. They both were very pale for they still had a shock from before. The officer offered them a cup of tea but they refused. For a moment there was utter stillness. The officer took the two documents that lay on the table beside him and looked into them. "So miss Anja Stranov. What can you remember of this occurrence?" Asked the officer in a calm tone. She hesitated to answer. She took a deep breath, as she was about to start. "Shall I start instead?" Asked the man looking into her eyes worried. She shook her head. "It all started about a month ago. Thomas and I are ballet dancers, dancing in the same ballet school. We are best friends since the age of ten." She paused. "We started a new act where we needed different ballet shoes, especially in an other colour. Not white or pink, but in red. I had the main role and needed those shoes." Explained Anja pointing to a pair of red ballet shoes that lay on the other side of the table. "Thomas only needed a new pair of normal ones because the older ones were falling apart. Once we knew about it, we searched through every ballet shop here in Bern (Switzerland)." The officer listened in his highest attention, making sometimes notes.

"What do think of those Anja?" Asked Thomas pointing to a pair of red ballet shoes that lay on a shelf. "They're wonderful!" I replied taking them gently from the shelf, but as I saw the tag with the prize. My smile and a part of my hopes vanished. "Don't worry Anja, you'll find the right shoes soon enough." Comforted Thomas placing a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath. Once we were out of the shop empty handed, an ice-cold wind with snow blew strong onto our faces. Immediately we tucked our scarfs tighter and zipping the coats up to our chins. Slowly we walked to the train station, heading home. We arrived home to our apartment. Thomas and I share an apartment a bit outlaying of Bern. Many days passed without any luck finding the right ballet shoes and my dance teacher began to lose her patience. After all she is sometimes impatient at certain things. Apparently the red shoes were one of the certain things. One day she couldn't hear the same story that I've been explaining anymore and told to me that if I don't find any red shoes till the end of the week that I will have a different role. It was Tuesday then but I was worried about it. I didn't want to lose the main role, for the first time having a main role after all those years of dancing. Without a second thought I've decided to go to that one shop where they had it at a very expensive price. After dancing I immediately set off to that shop. Along the way my eyes stumbled upon a window of a second hand shop. There lay before me presenting beautiful red ballet shoes, they looked brand new as if they were never used and at a cheap price. For moment I stood before the window still of amazement. I thought I was dreaming! After a few moments I awoke of my amazement and entered the shop. The shop owner was an old lady who came to me after a few moments. "I would like to buy those red shoes." I noted, pointing to the window. "Yes, just a moment." She responded while heading to the window. I walked over to the pay desk, waiting patiently to pay the shoes. The owner quickly asked if the shoes have the right size. I quickly tried then on, they were more comfortable than my old ones and they fitted perfectly! I took them off and paid. Down the streets I ran as fast as possible to catch a train. The running didn't bother at all; nothing can let me down today for I was at that moment the happiest person in the whole world. Knowing I have in my sports bag a pair of perfect ballet shoes and couldn't wait to tell the news to Thomas. As I got out on the right station, I ran all the way to the apartment also running up the stairs. Nothing at that moment was fast enough, not even the elevator or the train nor myself actually. As I entered, Thomas was watching television, without taking either my coat or boots off. I ran, standing between him and the television. Thomas looked at me confused, while I was catching my breath.

"Thomas! I found, the perfect pair, of red ballet shoes! Look!" Revealing the shoes out of the bag. "At a cheap price you'll never guess!" I gasped.

"What! Where did you buy them?" Asked Thomas astounded, he stood up and took a closer look at the shoes.

I explained how I found the shoes while taking off my coat and boots.

"Luckily you found them and now all's well that end's well." Said Thomas as I finished explaining.

I gave him a smile to his notation. Next day I got up easily, for I was very excited how my dance teacher would react when she sees my red shoes. "Well, I must say they are lovelier than I've imagined. I'm glad you've got it in time Anja; to be honest it would have been a shame giving the role to some one else. You dance so well you deserve to have a big role." Said my teacher in a quiet, satisfied tone. I gave nod of appreciation. The rest of the day went as per usual, but there was a slight change. The way that I danced, I felt free like bird and so light that in a jump I could fly up to the ceiling. In every move I felt elegance, even the slightest turn of my head was turned differently. Sometimes while I danced, others stopped and stared at me in amazement. Many complimented me for my elegance; even my stern teacher was surprised. It was as if the shoes made me dance better than before. It must be my best doing, because of the role and having now the shoes. After all since I have the shoes I am very happy, maybe I show a part of my happiness to others through dancing. Anyway, I didn't think too much about it, there was nothing to worry, but I was surprised too. Many days passed and my dancing has improved. In our act everything went perfect, too perfect actually. Then one day a reporter came to see how we dance and what our next act would be. It was no surprise; a reporter always comes and interviews us. But it wasn't the usual reporter Mrs. Schmidt. It was some other reporter. A man, he was tall and lean, had short dark brown hair. From his temples grew already grey hair. His face was clean-shaven with no wrinkles and he wore clean, proper clothes. A black turtleneck jumper with a red wool scarf and long dark brown trousers with leather shoes. His ice blue eyes looked everywhere, as if he can see everything, but mostly they were fixed upon me. Not because I had the main role, besides then he looks at me with a strange gaze. It was a gaze that gave me a chill down my spine. Yet he looked neither the youngest nor the oldest, but many women found him attractive. I have to admit he is a gentleman, offering sometimes help and holding doors open and he is good looking to me too. But a voice inside me said to stay away from him as far as possible. He came visiting nearly everyday, sometimes with a camera or a notebook. He even interviewed few of us dancers when we weren't dancing. I hoped he wouldn't come to me and ask for an interview; luckily I had the main role and was therefore mostly busy. One day my teacher bid me to have a private lesson because of my role. As I came so did the reporter. I didn't feel comfortable about it and asked my teacher privately if he could leave. "Nonsense Anja! He's a reporter. Just imagine he's one of the audience." She remarked to my question. Everything went fine during the lesson, until my teacher gave few minuets break and left me alone with him. He walked up to me, but so quiet I didn't hear nor see him come to me. As he spoke he frightened me naturally. "You dance exceptional, such elegance and perfection." I gasped of fright and turned round. "Thank you." Was all I could say, such words of flattery I hear seldom. His voice was deep and soft. Strangely I began to blush and tried to hide it. He noticed and began to smile; in his eyes I saw and felt affection. While deep inside me the voice was screaming to the top of its lungs, warning me that I should better run now. Yet my mind wondered what could be so bad on him? He did only good and pleasant things. Secondly I don't know him, why should I judge him already now? But staying cautious is never a wrong move.

"I am Joseph, I would like to interview you after this lesson if that is alright with you?"

"Erm… Yes, it's alright."

Then a familiar voice interrupted our small talk. "Alright Anja, are you ready? Lets continue." Said my teacher while Joseph gave a smile and went back to his seat. Close at the end of my lesson Thomas came. For a moment I was surprised to see him, but positively surprised. As my lesson ended I took a shower and returned, seeing Thomas and Joseph waiting patiently.

"Thomas! What a surprise. I thought you would still be having a drink with your friend."

"Well, it ended earlier than expected. So I thought we could go home together."

"It's nice to think about that, but Joseph wants to interview me."

Thomas looked Joseph with a small hint of dislike. "Ok. See you later then." Said Thomas with a wave of his hand.

I waved back, "See you later." From the tone and choice of words gave me a bad feeling. I'll talk with him when I get back.

"If you two please excuse me, you have to interview somewhere else. I have to close up here." Noted my teacher, while fishing out her huge bundle of keys from her handbag. Joseph and I went out, tucking our coats and scarfs. "Do you know a good place where I can interview you and warm our bones?" I gave a suggestion of an Asian restaurant not far from the train station. He accepted my suggestion. We entered the restaurant and found a table. While taking off our coats, he was kind and helped me. "Thank you."-"Not at all." We seated at a small table and ordered tea. Joseph interviewed me very normal, nearly like Mrs. Schmidt. Everything went fine during the interview. But inside me the voice told me just answer the questions and don't give any extras, keep a distance with him. At the same time I felt he was trying to reel me in, from his tone at certain words. So I took heed of what my voice says.

I came home about an hour later; Thomas was in the kitchen reading newspaper. "Thomas is anything alright?"

"Oh, everything is alright. Except that reporter, Joseph."

I sat at the opposite side of the table. "What's with him?"

"To me he gives this negative aura. Not because he's gentleman, it has nothing to do with jealousy that is guarantied. Somehow, something inside me tells me not to mess around with him and he's hiding something. I'd guess something obvious, that others haven't seen yet and I'm trying to find it."

"I have to admit with the inner voice, but keeping a secret. I mean who doesn't?"

"I'd bet my salary that it's a dark secret what no one else has."

"What sort of dark secret'?"

"I don't know yet, but-"

"Are you going to play 'Sherlock Holmes' now?"

"Yep."

"Ok, poke your nose around. But don't expect that I would help you."

"Wasn't expecting." He remarked, I gave a nod and stood up to have some dinner.

Since having an interview with Joseph, I sometimes had a small talk with him during lessons. Once he asked if I want to have dinner with him after a lesson. For a moment I thought about it, the voice cried at me negatively while my mind said positively. I agreed to his question. There was a flash of happiness in his blue eyes. He told me in which restaurant at which time and day I should come. As he told me the name of the restaurant, I was surprised because it was a name of a luxurious restaurant. "This Friday, 6:30pm, 'The Sarvoy'?"-"Sure, I'll be there." I answered. As Friday came, I was a bit nervous. After dancing I went quickly home to take a shower and change. As I stood before the mirror I had difficulty finding the right dress for tonight. Finally I decided to wear my long dark emerald dress made of silk and tied my long hair to a braid. I had no difficulties finding the restaurant and came punctually. At the reception they asked for reservation. Once I said Joseph's name a servant lead me to a table where Joseph sat already waiting patiently for me. He quickly stood up to greet me and gave the servant a tip. "I hope you hadn't waited long." I began, slightly worried and apologetic. "Oh, no. I came here a bit too early. You look wonderful Anja." Responded Joseph with a smile, I felt immediately how my cheeks began to grow warm and smiled back. Soon came a servant handing us over the menu. Everything went fine. After dinner Joseph bid me to a dance, with some hesitation I accepted. Slowly we waltzed across the dance floor, the way he held me I knew clearly he loved me. I enjoyed it but the voice inside me was screaming at its top of its lungs, yelling repeating two words: STOP! RUN! Suddenly while dancing I noticed Thomas sitting at a table in a corner of the hall, hiding half behind a plant with big leaves. Thomas? What is he doing here? Soon after dancing I said to Joseph I have to go to the ladies room and walked up to Thomas's table that lay luckily along the way to the toilet.

"What are you doing here Thomas?"

"I told you I'll be keeping a sharp eye on him. And what I saw till now doesn't look good." Answered Thomas sharply.

I scoffed. "With whom I'm falling in love with is my own business Thomas, unless you're jealous then say it now before it's too late."

"I told you before, it's not jealousy." Remarked Thomas.

I breathed deeply and walked away. Once I was composed I went back to Joseph. As a few hours passed Joseph was generous and paid the dinner and in our own time we left the restaurant. "Would you mind for a short night walk?" Asked Joseph with a smile and holding up his right elbow. I smiled and hooked to his arm.

"I wouldn't mind Joseph, my next train comes in an hour."

"You came by train?"

"Yes, I don't have a car and I don't need it." I Responded.

The air was ice cold and windless but few snowflakes came floating down gently. For a while we didn't say a word. Seeing few other couples walking pass us, we turned down to a deserted street. We noticed at one lamppost a man was leaning against it. We couldn't see his face fore it was covered by the shadow of his cap. "I'm not going to let you kidnap her! Let her go!" Demanded the man. I recognized the voice, it was Thomas! "Let her go! I know what you are and what you are planning to do." Joseph stayed calm and threw a short glance to me. "There must be a misunderstanding. We're only taking a night walk and then we will separate our ways. I-" Explained Joseph calmly, suddenly he stopped. I felt his arm beginning to tremble. He lets me go and gives an anguish cry of pain. Struggling against something inside him. "Joseph?" I gave worried. His hands were to his head. Thomas pulled me away from Joseph. "Get away from him." Thomas reminded. Suddenly I hear a devilish laughter coming from Joseph. He stood slowly up right again facing Thomas and me with an evil smile. "Joseph?" I asked astounded. "Joseph never existed, only I exist! Giving to all those meddling fools a false name to believe on." Fear overcame me; this is not the Joseph I knew few minutes ago. "And you my dear, shall always be mine! Since the first time I saw you!" Told Joseph while walking slowly closer to me and reaching out a hand, his eyes fixed to mine. Thomas stepped in front of me, "Run Anja!" I wanted to listen Thomas and run but I couldn't move my legs and couldn't get my eyes off Joseph's. "It's no use little man, she's mine and under my power!" Smirked Joseph. "No!" Shouted Thomas and ran towards Joseph. With a single move of Joseph's hand, Thomas slipped. He fell hitting his head on the floor and fainted. I wanted to shout to the top of lungs but I couldn't. Tears of fear came rolling down my cheeks. Joseph walked up to me. Stroking my cheek and gave an evil smile. Suddenly I felt tried and everything around me went black. Before I was completely gone, I felt how I fell into Joseph's arms.

The next thing I knew was waking up, finding myself lying on a queen size bed and wearing a different dress all in black with a few thick blood red stripes, black tights and fitting to it my pair of red shoes! I quickly got off from the bed to take a better look of myself and what was around me. The room was big and very dimly lit. At a fire place the fire was burning warmly and few candle holders stood at dark corners. I walked up the fire to warm myself. "You look beautiful Anja." Whispered a familiar voice to my ear and felt a cold hand touch my arm. I gasped and turned to see who it is, Joseph.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

"Where am I and why am I here?"

"This is my home darling, our home. This is where you belong now. Here beside me."

"Home? This isn't my home Joseph. Where is Thomas?"

"Stop calling me Joseph! I'm Kastar!" Remarked Kastar lightly angered. In the dim light Kastar's eyes shone for a brief moment in bright red.

"What are you?" I wondered insecurely.

"I am no human like you are, I'm a demon from hell! I noticed you dancing, one day while I was doing my business. Dancing elegantly, gracefully with perfection and beauty. From that moment on I loved you and still love you now, onward into eternity. At first I didn't know how to lure you, so I came up with the idea with those lovely shoes that you are wearing now and the rest was just cloak and dagger." Explained Kastar and chuckled, coming closer to me. Gently and slowly he took both of my hands, looking into my eyes. His hands were ice cold, I wanted to shake my hands free from him but I couldn't. I was again in trance, strangely I can't move at my will but still think clearly with a clear conscience. His face came closer to mine and at one point, I felt his lips touch mine. Quickly I was able to step away from him. "What is it?" He asked confused. I couldn't speak. Tears began to well in my eyes. He walked up and embraced me.

"I'm afraid. Frightened." I answered with a trembling voice.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of you. Where is Thomas?"

"Oh him. He's taken care of, you can see him for yourself over there." Answered Kastar pointing to one dark empty wall that transformed rapidly into a glass wall.

"Anja! Anja, can you hear me!" Cried Thomas beating with his fists against the glass.

"Thomas!" I cried of relief to hear and see him. My dear and poor friend! Quickly I ran to the wall. "Anja, you've got to get out of here. Or he will kill both of us." Whispered Thomas.

"Now why should I kill Anja, when I love her? You should rather worry about your own skin little man." Remarked Kastar and began to laugh. "Enough with this chitchat come here Anja." He demanded. I obeyed, walking to him trembling of fear. "Now that's better, why don't you dance a bit of ballet?" I wanted to refuse as the music began to play magically somewhere. Suddenly my legs began move to the music that Kastar provided it through a snap of his fingers. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. Sweat and tears rolled down my skin. Kastar sat all this time in a couch and watched with an evil smile. His eyes shining red like blood with a spark of evil love. Very soon I gave up struggling and after a while with a snap of his cold fingers I stood up straight before him. He gave a smirk.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why?" I wondered frustrated and afraid to Kastar.

"You do know, you just don't want to realize it Anja. Out of love."

"This is not love. This is possession."

"Why, don't you possess someone when you're in love?"

"Not like this! Not like a slave! I'm not a slave!" I cried out and knelt to take off the shoes. His cold hands were faster than mine, holding tightly at my wrists that it hurt. I gasped.

"Anja, I admire your courage and your cleverness. But you have to do better than that my sweet." He sneered continuing to smirk. "Those shoes will stay there." Kastar told sternly while embracing me.

More tears rolled from my eyes. For few long moments of silence held in Kastar's cold embrace, I tried to calm myself down. Gathering strength to hold it out and not panic. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"Never would I ever harm you Anja, my love." I opened my eyes, Kastar's eyes meeting mine.

Suddenly I felt his icy hand stroking slowly through my hair, neck and cheek. Abruptly his kissed me. My eyes widened of surprise and pushed him away with all my strength. Quickly rubbing off the feeling of his lips from my lips with the back my hand. Before Kastar could say anything. I ran to the wall where Thomas is held and with a candle holder from one corner. I smashed it against the wall. Although it had the solid stone look, it shattered like glass.

"Anja!" Cried Thomas.

"Thomas!" I cried of joy embracing Thomas, he embraced me.

"Why you little minx!" Roared Kastar.

At a great speed within a flash he held Thomas by the neck high against the wall. Thomas struggled not to be choked and trying to free himself. Kastar began to chuckle devilishly. "You humans are so pathetic! But one thing I have to admire by you is your courage little man."

"No! Please stop!" I cried trying to help Thomas by pulling Kastar's arm away. I nearly broke out in panic just seeing how my dear friend Thomas chokes. "Please let him live! I will do whatever you desire Kastar!" What am I saying? But what choice do I have to save Thomas.

Kastar turned to me, his blood red eyes shone of surprise. "Very well." Spoke Kastar calmly dropping Thomas. Thomas coughed and gasped, rubbing at his neck. "There has been a secret desire I wanted to do but I thought I shall wait until you're ready. It seems now you called for it and I will answer it gladly." Continued Kastar walking slowly closer to me.

Suddenly he kissed me and I felt his tongue! I tried to push him away and stop the kissing but he was too strong. With one arm around my waist the other hand stroked slowly coldly from my cheek down my neck to my shoulder onward over my bosom the stomach and stopped at my hip. Then his hand continued at the back over my ass cheek, pulling slowly my leg upward to his hip. He continued to kiss me but I wanted push him away so badly yet I couldn't. He has set me on a trance! I wanted to scream; instead tears came rolling down my cheeks. It was a living nightmare! Over Kastar's shoulder I saw Thomas at the back lying very weak on the ground. Fighting to stand up but he couldn't. Kastar stopped kissing and began to lick the tears from my cheeks. "So beautiful, so sensual." He whispered while looking at me with an evil smile and kissed me again. Suddenly Kastar stopped kissing me and I was lying on the floor. Kastar was at the other end of the room fighting against someone. I blinked, realizing I was free from his trance. Thomas was still lying on floor. Quickly I rubbed of the feeling of Kastar's lips from my lips and wipe away the tears. I was free! Quickly I ran over to Thomas and embraced him. More tears began to well in eyes.

"You two, get out of here!" Called a manly voice while struggling with Kastar.

"But were is the exit?" Wondered Thomas.

"Behind you!" Answered the dark shadow that fought against Kastar.

Quickly I took off the shoes so that Kastar won't get another chance to stop me and helped Thomas stand up. Quickly Thomas began to recover his strength as if some spell has been lifted as we walked into the shattered wall that I broke before.

"How we in detail got out from there on I cannot recall. Until you found us freezing in the snow." Explained Anja with a trembling voice, shivering from cold and fright. Thomas embraced her to warm and comfort her. "Interesting story miss Stranov." Noted the officer. "You do believe what I told you, do you?" Asked Anja frustrated. "Others won't but I do and every word you said. Don't you worry, everything's taken care of."

"How can you be so sure? You only found us few hours ago."

"True but not just that." Remarked the officer with a faint smile. His eyes shone bitch black for a brief moment. "I was the one who saved you two from Kastar."

**The End**


End file.
